Because we all have secrets
by Lothelisse
Summary: Fisicamente, Ava parece ser una adolescente normal. Pero debido a su don está lejos de serlo. Su presencia en Mystic Falls captura el interés de Damon Salvatore- y eso nunca es algo bueno.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada me pertenece. Solo soy una ocupa.

Vampire Diaries es de L. J. Smith, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, Outerbanks Entertainment, Alloy Entertainment y todos los demás dueños de los que desconozco su nombre.

La historia es de **TheLockness**, a quien agradezco por permitirme traducirla.

* * *

**Because we all have secrets**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Yo creo que en la vida la mayoría de las cosas son agridulces. La gente parece olvidar que pueden amar y odiar exactamente lo mismo con demasiada facilidad. Ese es un problema siempre fundamental en mi vida; amo y odio casi todo lo que entra en contacto conmigo. Siempre hago el papel de abogado del Diablo en todo escenario porque dejar de lado los aspectos negativos es algo que jamás hago.

Me topé con una luz roja y bajé mis pies al caliente asfalto de la carretera, equilibrando mi motocicleta, y tomándome un tiempo para echar una mirada al pueblo. Los lentes oscuros de mi casco bloqueaban la luz del sol mientras observaba a la gente circulando en fila por la acera, caminando enérgicamente dentro y fuera de las pintorescas tiendas, y merodeando escandalosamente con sus amigos.

_Dios, está tan caluroso fuera. ¿Por qué estoy usando poliéster de nuevo?_

_Su cabello es espantoso. Espero que Luke no piense que soy como ella. No me parezco en nada a mis amigas._

_¿A que hora se suponía que debía estar en casa?_

_Mierda Caroline está tan jodidamente sexy hoy. Las cosas que le haría a esa chica. _

Por supuesto, pensé. Me inmiscuyo demasiado tiempo en los pensamientos de la gente y pesco algo picante e inapropiado. El 80% de los pensamientos de las personas están llenos de algo sexual. O quizás solo me muevo alrededor de la gente equivocada.

La sola idea me trajo una sonrisa socarrona a la cara.

El semáforo se puso en verde y yo aceleré el motor de mi motocicleta estrepitosamente, provocando que todo el mundo se volteara a ver de donde provenía tanto alboroto. Aceleré considerablemente, deslizándome a través de las calles doblando el límite de velocidad y presentándoles a los residentes de Mystic Falls a su nuevo habitante.

* * *

Levanté la vieja Polaroid y luego mire a la casa frente a mí. La casa en la foto lucía más, bueno... más limpia por decir algo. Supongo que el musgo y el moho que crecían en los paneles de madera habían cambiado el color de blanco, a un tono casi verdoso y el césped había sido en algún punto cuidado. De hecho, estoy segura de que la casa entera había sido cuidada alguna vez, pero ahora mismo parecía como si nadie hubiera vivido en ella por más de un siglo.

Salté de mi motocicleta y me dirigí por el sendero de hierba muerta hacia la puerta principal. El porche de madera crujía con cada paso que daba a medida que me acercaba más y más. Me encogí de hombros—al menos sabría cuando alguien decidiera hacerme una visita. Busqué profundamente en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans y saqué una sola llave. La incrusté en la cerradura, le di vuelta y empujé la puerta.

Excepto que no se abrió. Puse mis manos sobre la puerta y empujé de nuevo, pero una vez más la puerta no de movió. Suspiré y me quité el flequillo de la cara. Agarré el picaporte y retorciéndolo, embestí la puerta con el hombro con toda la fuerza que tenía. La puerta se abrió y yo la seguí, cayendo dentro de la habitación y golpeando contra el suelo.

Ya adoraba esta casa.

Me levanté y miré alrededor. Mohosos y viejos muebles estaban colocados alrededor descuidadamente, sin ningún patrón de organización o coordinación de colores. Había un enorme sofá de tres cuerpos en el centro de la estancia, situado sobre una raída alfombra roja. Había también un solitario sillón azul en la esquina y una vacía estantería de roble, que, dependiendo el tiempo que me quedara aquí, sería ocupada por una creciente cantidad de libros.

Miré hacia la puerta y únicamente vi un candado, oxidado. Para ser honesta, me proveería de la misma seguridad que quince candados Master. Esos candados son solo para aquellos que necesitan tener la certeza de que están a salvo y seguros en sus hogares y que ningún criminal o persona maliciosa puede entrar siempre y cuando esos candados funcionen correctamente.

Lo que ellos no saben es que todo lo que tienen que hacer es no invitarlos a entrar.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, después de vaciar mi enorme bolso lleno de adornos personales que llevaba de casa en casa, hice mi camino de regreso al pueblo para buscar más muebles para la casa. Tenía cerca de un centenar de dólares, suficiente para comprar un par de cosas viejas que todavía funcionaran. Conduje por el pueblo y encontré una pintoresca tienda de muebles usados ubicada entre un restaurante llamado Mystic Grill y una farmacia.

Aparqué frente al Grill. Alcé mis manos, ubicándolas en el borde del casco para quitármelo, pero se detuvieron cuando una sola palabra de un pensamiento cercano revoloteó en mi mente.

_Vampiro._

El latido de mi corazón se aceleró y sentí como las palmas de las manos se me humedecían un poco. No es como si no hubiera escuchado la palabra antes. La he estado escuchando en los pensamientos de otros durante toda mi vida; estoy obligada a ver a través de las mierdas más raras del mundo. Al principio no lo creí- la gente piensa en criaturas mitológicas, dioses griegos y esas mierdas de locos todo el tiempo-.

Pero nada es como leer la mente de un vampiro. La primera vez que lo hice se trataba de un neófito, un recién nacido. Su mente estaba vacía excepto por pensamientos sobre el deseo de sangre, rasgar cuellos, succionar ese dulce líquido de toda vena presente en el cuerpo humano. Era un poco Gorey por decir lo menos.

No siempre se puede creer en lo que la gente dice, mucho menos en lo que piensan. Me he encontrado con los más enfermos y raros pensamientos y después de haberme topado con un vampiro, no se que es verdadero y que es falso. Es difícil distinguir que es realmente la realidad cuando esta está llena de fábulas.

Rastreé el pensamiento viniendo de una delgada chica ligeramente bronceada de cabello castaño brillante. De pié junto a la puerta, ella estaba rodeada por otro chico, presumiblemente su novio por la adoración con la que la miraba (que por cierto hizo que mi estómago se revolviera, pero intenté ignorar el romanticismo adolescente tanto como me fue posible), quien igualaba su atractivo con su esponjoso cabello marrón y esos oscuros y ovalados ojos. Estaban solos, hablando muy cerca uno del otro, murmurando en voz baja, sin embargo, sus pensamientos eran más fuertes que los de cualquier otra persona en la sala. Era una mezcla de pánico, tensión en aumento y exasperación

Me quedé inmóvil en mi motocicleta, esperando que ellos no notaran que estaba haciendo tiempo y escuchando en sus mentes lo que estaban conversando.

_Stefan, por favor, solo espero que me dejes ayudarte. Eres tan débil sin sangre humana._

_No puedo tomar un sorbo. Un único sorbo de esa delicada sang...No. Dios no. No, no, no. _

_Apuesto a que Damon está detrás de los asesinatos. ¿Por qué no puede dejar de atacar gente de una vez?_

_Si tan solo Elena comprendiera el dolor que tengo que pasar bebiendo sangre animal. No se parece en nada a la humana..._

Bueno, al menos había un vampiro dócil en este pueblo. Y está con la chica humana, que lindos. Es como si Crepúsculo hubiera vomitado sobre Mystic Falls y se hubiera remodelado para Elena y Stefan.

Pero había un vampiro más aquí. Damon- quién parecía no seguir los pasos de su hermano Stefan y bebía sangre humana. Yo no mato vampiros. No soy la jodida Buffy, cazavampiros, no es algo que disfrute haciendo o alguna vez haya querido hacer. Pero si planeo vivir en este pueblo por un tiempo, preferiría que mi cuello no fuera el aperitivo de ningún vampiro. Quiero crecer y ser una mamá genial con niños aún más geniales.

¿Eso significa que voy a encontrar a Damon? ¿Que voy a malgastar mi tiempo cazando a este peligroso vampiro? Si claro. Solo digo que- si este tipo un día decide atraparme en un callejón, le clavaré una estaca en el corazón antes de que se de cuenta. Lo que significa que necesito una estaca. Lo pondré en mi lista de cosas por hacer.

Salté de mi motocicleta, quitándome el casco y lo puse en la parte trasera de la moto. En este pueblo todos lucían demasiado simpáticos como para robar cascos, así que dejarlo abandonado no me preocupaba. Rápidamente caminé por delante de la pareja, sin mirarlos ni una vez, pasé el Grill, y entré en la tienda de muebles usados.

Estaba completamente vacía cuando entré. Era pequeña pero lo suficientemente espaciosa. El único cajero, un dulce abuelito, se ubicaba detrás de la caja registradora y me sonrió al verme entrar.

"Hola, señorita", dijo amablemente. "¿Como está en esta hermosa tarde?"

"Muy bien", dije mientras me acercaba a los muebles apelotonados contra la pared y los evaluaba cuidadosamente, "¿Y usted señor?"

"Oh, excelente" dijo gustoso. "Sabe, he vivido aquí por cuarenta años y no creo haberla visto con anterioridad. ¿Está visitando a algún familiar?"

Cogí un pequeño reloj antiguo de bronce y luego lo dejé donde estaba al ver cuanto costaba. "En realidad, no" dije volviéndome hacia el anciano. "Me acabo de mudar al pueblo"

"Bueno, bienvenida señorita", dijo y me extendió su mano temblorosa. La tomé y nos dimos un apretón. "Yo soy Oliver Thorn pero todos me llaman Olly. Espero que Mystic Falls la trate tan bien como a mí"

"Avari, pero nadie puede pronunciarlo correctamente, así que me llaman Ava" dije felizmente. Me gusta la gente mayor- Ellos son tan agradables.

Oí una carcajada en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. No recordaba que hubiera nadie cuando entré, giré la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y casi me caigo de espaldas.

Un hombre, obviamente muy bien formado, increíblemente hermoso de cabello negro y con unos penetrantes ojos azules, salió de la sombra creada por un gran armario. Se cruzó de brazos, su chaqueta de cuero negro crujió al tensarse, y se recostó contra en armario mirándome provocativamente.

Aparte de su apariencia (que debo agregar era difícil de ignorar), había algo completamente extraño y desconcertante en este tipo. Y cuando yo encuentro algo extraño mi curiosidad crece. Levanté una ceja ante su conducta, luego enfoqué mis ojos, dispuesta a sumergirme en cuales fueran los pensamientos que flotaban en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, no había nada. Estaba en blanco. Antes de que siquiera pudiera averiguar que diablos sucedía, él estaba hablando.

"Ava", dijo lentamente. "Que nombre tan raro. Muy extraño de hecho".

"Ah Señor Salvatore" dijo Olly, mirando sorprendido, al tiempo que este tipo se acercaba. "No lo vi allí detrás"

"Solo estaba buscando algunas cosas para la casa" dijo el tipo. Con los ojos entrecerrados se puso a mi izquierda y le dedicó a Olly una mirada de absoluta concentración, desenfreno, nitidez, una mirada que yo había visto solo en contadas ocasiones anteriormente. "De hecho, ¿Te importaría ir al cuarto trasero a buscar ese cuadro que te encargué hace una semana, Olly? Eso sería genial".

Olly inmediatamente se levantó y desapareció en la trastienda. Pero yo sabía lo que sucedería. Los trances son cien por ciento efectivos en todos los humanos excepto en mi.

Miró hacia abajo y me sonrió con picardía. Yo, por el otro lado, no caería en su juego. Por supuesto que el era más que atractivo, sexy, bien parecido- ok, ok captaron la idea, pero no caería en esa trampa.

"Soy Damon Salvatore", dijo presentándose.

Quise abofetearme a mi misma. _Por supueeeesto_

Me giré sobre mis talones y rehice mi camino hacia la salida de la tienda. Abrí la puerta y salí a la acera, permitiendo que la fresca brisa revolviera mi cabello negro y punzara en mis ojos color musgo.

"Sabes, eso ha sido algo grosero" dijo Damon a mi lado un segundo después.

"Creo que es bastante aceptable teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias" dije bruscamente.

"¿Las circunstancias?" preguntó, astutamente todavía con un poco de confusión.

El hecho de que no puedo leerte la mente como a todos los demás. El hecho de que pienso que eres una exquisita combinación de Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp y Orlando Bloom, todos juntos y vueltos un solo hombre. El hecho de que existe una gran posibilidad de que puedas matarme en una fracción de segundo, porque eres un Vampiro sediento de sangre con un cuerpo de infarto. Esas circunstancias.

Pero preferí ignorarlo. Decir en voz alta lo que pensaba no sería saludable o beneficioso. Gracias a Dios nadie puede leerme la mente.

Mientras caminábamos pasamos frente a la pareja que seguía en la puerta del Grill, al notar la presencia de Damon y mía nos siguieron pisándonos los talones.

"Damon" dijo el chico que, creo, se llamaba Stefan. Tomó a Damon por la chaqueta para alejarlo de mí pero este lo apartó de un empujón. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Stefan me miró como si yo fuera una presa a punto de ser devorada.

La chica, Elena solo se quedó allí mirando de uno a otro, entre los dos hombres. Me subí a mi motocicleta y saqué el casco de la parte trasera de la moto donde estaba sujeto.

"Solo estoy presentándome con la chica nueva, hermanito" dijo Damon simulando dulzura. "Ava, este es Stefan mi poco-atractivo hermano pequeño, y ella es su adorable novia Elena".

Quise gritar. ¿Hermanos vampiros? Soy la mejor escogiendo ciudades para vivir.

"¿Te gustaría entrar al Grill con nosotros? Una comida grat..."- empezó Damon.

"Escuchen" dije interrumpiéndolo y usando un tono que provocó que los tres me miraran extrañados, "Tú" señalé a Damon, "Y tú" señalé a Stefan, "No vuelvan a hablarme jamás".

Damon dejó de lado su actitud maliciosa. Me miró curiosamente, intrigado por mi comportamiento y porque no había sucumbido ante su endiabladamente buena apariencia o su sexy y devastador tono de voz. De hecho estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario de lo que él pretendía, lo que le pareció más que raro, antinatural.

"Mira, lo siento por lo que sea que él haya hecho..."- Stefan comenzó pero yo, una vez más, interrumpí.

"No me interesa chico vampiro" dije refiriéndome a ambos.

Se tambalearon, ambos con sus bocas completamente abiertas en shock.

"¡Buenas noches!" dije simulando alegría, mientras arrancaba mi motocicleta y salía disparada hacia la calle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Solo soy una ocupa.

Vampire Diaries es de L. J. Smith, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, Outerbanks Entertainment, Alloy Entertainment y todos los demás dueños de los que desconocsco su nombre.

La historia es de **TheLockness**, a quien agradezco por permitirme traducir su fic.

* * *

**Because we all have secrets**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Me mantuve despierta toda la noche pensando como y porqué no podía leer la mente de Damon. Nunca antes había tenido este problema- Podía leer la mente de todos en una fracción de segundo, sumergirme en sus pensamientos y sus más profundos secretos. Pero no podía hacerlo con él. Cuando lo intenté fue como si hubiera corrido hacia un muro de cemento y no pudiera pasar hacia el otro lado.

Eso me asustaba. Digo, de todas las clases de personas con las que estaba en contacto, no poder leerle la mente a un vampiro era aterrador. Significaba que era vulnerable y yo odiaba ser vulnerable.

Apreté la sábana enojada mientras miraba fijamente el techo. Y Damon me cabreaba más que nadie que conociera. Ni siquiera necesitó decir mucho- bastaba ver la manera en que se movía, el modo en que su cara lucía, la forma en que su boca se movía al hablar.

Crucé salvajemente los brazos en la cama con un gruñido. ¿Por qué carajo me exasperaba tanto? Lo había visto dos días atrás y desde entonces estaba en mi mente todo el tiempo. No podía dormir, no podía concentrarme, no podía hacer siquiera una sola cosa sin tener a Damon dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

Me enderecé en la cama y miré el reloj digital en el suelo junto a mi colchón. Eran las 3.18 a.m y yo no había conseguido pegar un ojo. Este hombre iba a matarme.

Me levanté y me puse un viejo suéter que yacía en el suelo sobre una pila de ropa. Entré a la sala y tomé mi copia de "Crimen y Castigo" de la biblioteca, encendí la luz del porche y, después, salí de la casa.

Me senté en el banco de madera que estaba ubicado cerca de la puerta principal, recostándome sobre un lado y estirando mis piernas a lo largo del mismo, mientras abría el libro y empezaba a releer una de mis novelas favoritas.

Afortunadamente para mí, solo había leído cinco páginas cuando una voz que pensé que venía de mi imaginación llegó a mis oídos.

"Hola"

Miré hacia arriba, por encima de mi libro y allí, de pié en mi porche, con un brazo colgando despreocupadamente sobre uno de los pilares de madera, estaba Damon Salvatore, luciendo tan fantástico como siempre. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. No llevaba esa sonrisa chauvinista y sus ojos no estaban llenos de sentimientos indiferentes. Era totalmente lo contrario- su mirada era penetrante y audaz, su rostro fuerte y prominente, una mezcla de alegría, confusión, sorpresa y emociones que se me hacían imposibles de descifrar.

No pude evitarlo. A pesar de intentar no hablarle, ser grosera e ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas, era increíblemente difícil hacerlo cuando éramos solo él y yo, en mi porche y no en una tienda o en el medio de la calle.

"Hola Señor Salvatore" dije con indiferencia, volviendo la mirada hacia el libro, aunque era incapaz de leer una sola palabra teniéndolo tan cerca.

"Solo Damon, por favor" dijo y no necesité mirarlo para saber que su sonrisa había regresado.

"Oh, pero yo adoro la formalidad" dije aún sin mirarlo "Es tan apropiada. Me encanta la época en que la gente hablaba así. Pero por supuesto, tú debes saber más sobre eso que yo"

"Estás divagando" dijo astutamente.

"Y tu estás viejo" dije enojada. "De todos modos ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"¿Gano algo si mi suposición es correcta?

"Ah, pero por supuesto Ava"

Me gustó la forma en que dijo mi nombre. Hizo que mis entrañas ardieran y que me sofocara. Ojala él no fuera capaz de notar el modo en que me hacía sentir. Espero yo poder ignorar el modo en que me hace sentir.

Bajé mi libro y miré fijamente los ojos de Damon. Lo vi vacilar por un segundo pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y volvió a su temperamento travieso con él que parecía conquistar.

"Eres Italiano pero lo suficientemente americanizado como para que sea casi imposible asociarte con tus orígenes, lo que significa que probablemente naciste aquí y tus padres en Italia. Pareces aburrido y ligeramente agitado, pero más importante, solitario, lo que significa que has estado por aquí bastante tiempo. Te ves cómodo en este lugar lo que significa que probablemente vivías aquí cuando fundaron el pueblo", dije sacando fuera todo lo que había estado pensando durante ese par de días.

"Bueno", dije, tomando un respiro para continuar, "Diría que a mediados del 1800, quizás un poco antes"

Al instante dejó de lado su actitud infantil. Hubo un minuto de puro silencio, mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro.

"¿Que eres?" preguntó en voz baja y tranquila.

"Soy Ava y fui bendecida con los dones del cerebro y la belleza" dije a la ligera.

Sin embargo, él no parecía encontrar graciosa mi pequeña broma. Su rostro seguía lleno de curiosidad. Luego, vi sus ojos cambiar, y volverse agudos y sagaces, sus labios se transformaron en una delgada línea.

Suspiré y lo miré furiosa, frustrada de que intentara usar ese estúpido trance en mí para sacarme información.

"Eso no funciona conmigo" dije enojada. "Puedes detener la mirada de trance" Me puse de pié, cerrando el libro de un golpe y lo miré a los ojos. "Buenas noches Damon".

Me di vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta pero él me agarró por el bíceps y me giró como si no pesara más que una pluma.

"No entiendo" dijo.

"Ya somos dos" respondí en voz baja.

Me libré de su agarre y abrí la puerta principal, caminando hacia dentro y cerrándola detrás de mí. Me apoyé contra ella y suspiré, cerrando los ojos y tratando de calmarme.

Hubo un golpe en la ventana próxima a la puerta. Abrí los ojos y miré a la derecha para ver la cara de Damon cerca de la ventana. Agitó la mano y sonrió.

Abrí la ventana y sonreí burlonamente.

"Realmente tienes un don para dejarme hablando solo en el medio de la conversación" dijo.

"Años de práctica" respondí.

Se sentó en el banco de madera del porche y yo me apoyé sobre la ventana, colocando los codos en el alfeizar y poniendo mi barbilla entre las palmas.

"¿Entonces tenía razón? Pregunté.

"¿Razón sobre qué?"

"Sobre tu edad"

"Muérete"

"Hmmm" dije golpeándome la barbilla con el dedo índice. "¿Cuál será mi premio?"

"¿Que tal una comida gratis?" Preguntó Damon. Miró detrás de mí e inspeccionó la sala de estar que todavía seguía sin ser amueblada o arreglada. Había estado, er, ocupada últimamente. "Parece que no tienes suficiente"

"Si estás insinuando que mi situación de vida actual es subnormal, estoy profundamente ofendida"

"No te gustan los vampiros ¿verdad?" me preguntó con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

"Y tampoco me gustan los asesinos y los violadores" respondí. "Dios debe haber algo realmente malo en mí"

"Ja, ja" dijo Damon, rodando los ojos y sonriendo. "Tienes una respuesta para todo ¿cierto?"

"Es un talento natural, supongo" dije suspirando y quitándome el flequillo de la cara. "Y no quiero una comida gratis de un vampiro. Es demasiado irónico"

"Si ¿no?"

"Muy"

"¿Entonces que es lo que quieres? Preguntó y por un momento fue algo obvio lo que quería (O mejor dicho a quien), pero elegí algo que fuera una opción.

"Una TV" dije triunfalmente.

Su rostro decayó y rodó los ojos de nuevo. "¿Quieres un televisor?"

"Creo que hará más hogareño este lugar" dije extendiendo mi brazo hacia la habitación como si se tratara de un escaparate. "¿No crees?"

"¿Por qué no me invitas a entrar y te respondo esa pregunta?"

"Ouch, strike dos Señor Salvatore. ¿De verdad pensabas que caería en eso?"

"Valió la pena intentarlo" Resopló, apoyándose contra la casa. Mechones de cabello le cayeron sobre la frente y le rozaron las cejas.

"Me gustaría tener una TV en la puerta de mi casa en las próximas 24 horas y espero que tengas honor y cumplas con la apuesta" Dije parándome frente a la ventana y colocando mis manos sobre ella.

"Oh siempre lo hago"

"Percibo sarcasmo. Me atrevo a decir que es algo que usas bastante seguido"

"Sabes", Dijo Damon, acercándoseme tanto como le era posible, lo que no era mucho considerando que no podía entrar físicamente a mi casa sin mi permiso. "Te ves un poco tensa. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso"

"Y ese fue el strike tres. Has alcanzado el puntaje máximo en el medidor de espeluznante, felicidades" dije. Acerqué mi cara hasta que estuvo a tan solo un par de pulgadas de la suya. "Buenas noches Damon"

Y con eso, cerré la ventana y las cortinas de forma segura. Apagué la luz de la sala de estar, me dirigí hacia mi habitación, me desplomé sobre el colchón y cerré los ojos, esperando poder dormir al menos una hora antes de comenzar la escuela al día siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Solo soy una ocupa.

Vampire Diaries es de L. J. Smith, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, Outerbanks Entertainment, Alloy Entertainment y todos los demás dueños de los que desconocsco su nombre.

La historia es de** TheLockness**, a quien agradezco por permitirme traducir su fic.

* * *

**Because we all have secrets**

**

* * *

CAPITULO TRES**

Iba tarde. Quiero decir, por supuesto que iba tarde, ¿Cuándo no?

Abrí la puerta de una patada, manteniendo en todo momento la rodilla levantada, intentando atar una de mis zapatillas, y con una tostada colgando de mi boca. La mochila colgaba de mi hombro y estaba casi segura de que parecía un desastre despeinado.

Rápidamente cerré la puerta y me volví.

"Buenos días y saludos Señorita Ava"

Gemí y rodé los ojos. Allí estaba Damon Salvatore, parado en medio de mi asqueroso césped, vestido con el negro usual, chaqueta de cuero y jeans oscuros, su cabello perfecto y su cuerpo duro y quieto. Y por supuesto una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

"Damon está soleado. ¿Por qué no te has muerto todavía?" pregunté mientras caminaba por el porche. "Sin ofender" Continué hasta pasarlo, sin esperarlo para seguir caminando.

"Tengo un pequeño anillo que protege a este hermoso cuerpo" respondió.

Me siguió por la acera, mirando hacia atrás por sobre su hombro y luego hacia mi nuevamente. "¿No vas en moto?" preguntó. "Pensé que comer bichos sería tu desayuno esta mañana"

"Opté por una tostada" dije levantando el trozo de tostada con la mano.

Damon pronto me alcanzó y se puso a mi lado, sincronizando sus pasos con los míos.

"¿Y a que debo este placer?" pregunté.

"Oh sentí que debía acompañar a una chica solitaria a la escuela esta mañana. Caminar sola es tan peligroso en estos días y quiero asegurarme de que llegues a salvo"

Escupí la tostada y me eché a reír. Eso fue demasiado gracioso. Tuve que darle crédito- para ser un sanguinario y loco vampiro asesino- era cómico.

Creí casi escucharlo reír y quizás el temblor de una genuina sonrisa, pero desapareció demasiado pronto.

"Lo se soy ingenioso y deseable" dijo. "Por favor trata de controlarte"

"Alguien es un fanfarrón" comenté.

"También hermoso y deseab-"

_Oh Dios, Oh dios, estoy tan asustado. __No puedo hacerlo. Pero estoy tan hambriento. Necesito…Necesito hacer algo o voy a morir de hambre._

Me detuve en seco, provocando que Damon dejara de hablar y me mirara.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó, mirándome como si estuviera loca.

Miré a mí alrededor, a través de la multitud de personas que pululaban por las calles del pueblo a esta hora, tratando de encontrar el origen de ese pensamiento. Pensamientos de todos en general flotaban libremente dentro y fuera de mi mente pero hay algunos que están tan llenos de pánico, o fatiga, o miedo que se vuelven prominentes y significantes. Y no puedo ignorarlos.

"_Lo haré cuando nadie esté mirando. Nunca he usado un arma antes. Voy a entrar y salir, entro y salgo._

"¿Hola? preguntó Damon. Su rostro apareció justo frente a mí y dejé de mirar a alrededor. "Ava ¿Qué sucede?"

"Yo, eh, ¿qué?" pregunté puniéndome de puntillas para mirar por encima del hombro de Damon, buscando desesperadamente al dueño de los pensamientos que parecía estar a punto de hacer una locura.

Damon frunció el seño y trató de seguir mi mirada y encontrar que estaba observando.

Busqué y busqué pero no pude encontrar nada sospechoso. Mi ansiedad seguía creciendo y sentía como si estuviera perdiéndolo-

Y luego lo vi. Encorvado detrás de un bote de basura, usando un abrigo sucio y agujereado y una horrible gorra que le tapaba la mayor parte de la cara, estaba mirando directamente a la tienda de ropa junto a él. Y estaba sosteniendo algo pero lo tenía oculto bajo su abrigo.

"¡Damon!" dije rápidamente causando que girara la cabeza bruscamente y su rostro se sobresaltara cuando vio cuán aterrorizada estaba.

"Estás espantándome enserio"

"¡Él!" señalándo rápidamente al viejo sin-techo. "Tienes que-"

Pero era demasiado tarde, el pasó a través de la puerta y un segundo más tarde, se sintieron los disparos del arma de fuego. La gente en la calle comenzó a gritar y chillar, empujándose entre si.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Damon me envolvió con sus brazos, protegiéndome en su pecho, apretando mi rostro contra su camisa. Era incapaz de ver nada excepto mi cabello volando a mí alrededor como si estuviera volando.

Todo terminó en un segundo. Mi respiración se volvió errática y sentí como si me faltara el aire. Sentía las piernas inestables y tantas cosas habían sucedido en los últimos cinco segundos que estaba como ida, como si solo lo hubiera imaginado todo.

"Ya puedes soltarme" Susurró Damon en mi oído.

Separé la cabeza de su pecho y miré hacia abajo, notando que mis brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su torso y que estábamos completamente pegados el uno con el otro. Me aparté de él y di varios pasos hacia atrás. Y después, vi que estaba de pié frente a mi escuela, cuando hace un segundo atrás, nos encontrábamos en el medio de la calle que estaba en el lado opuesto del pueblo.

"De nada, eh" Dijo Damon rodando los ojos.

No dije nada pero mi boca estaba completamente abierta, todavía no caía de todo lo que había pasado.

"Bueno," dijo Damon levantando los brazos y estirándose. "¿Te importaría decirme como supiste lo que iba a pasar? Eso ayudaría mucho, después de todo acabo de salvar tu vida, y eso."

Okay, estaba de vuelta en la Tierra.

"No me salvaste la vida" dije rápidamente.

"Eh, me permito disentir" dijo Damon, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Bueno en ese caso, me siento tan avergonzada por" Levanté las manos dibujando comillas imaginarias en el aire "'Mi incidente de vida o muerte' del no tengo idea que estas hablando" me di vuelta y empecé a avanzar hacia la entrada de la escuela.

"Está bien, está bien" dijo Damon, agarrando mi bíceps y dándome vuelta. "Estás empezando a molestarme ¿sabes?"

"Lo siento. Tendría que haberte dicho que tengo una gran personalidad"

La sonrisa de Damon creció. "Ava-"

La campana de la escuela sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior.

"¡Maldita sea!" dije simulando enojo. "¿Ya es hora de ir a la escuela?" Me deslicé fuera de su alcance. "Adiós Damon" Me volví sobre mis talones y subí por las escaleras de piedra del instituto.

"No. Soy nueva." Repetí lentamente a la vieja secretaria que parecía tener problemas para distinguir todo lo que decía. "No azul. Soy nueva" (en ingles suena mejor…new y blue, se pronuncian similares)

"Cariño, si estás enferma tendrás que ir con la enfermera" dijo sonriéndome y mirándome por debajo de esas enormes gafas.

Me estampé la mano contra la cara y gemí. Iba a llegar tarde a clase si perdía tiempo encargándome de esta señora, que no parecía estar ni cerca de terminar pronto.

Alguien se ubicó rápidamente a mi lado.

"Ella necesita su horario Señora Corning" dijo Stefan, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron mientras lo miraba a los ojos y, después de un breve instante de tener la mirada perdida o de estar profundamente concentrada, agarró un pedazo de papel cercano y me lo tendió.

"Aquí tienes querida" dijo la Señora Corning. "¡Qué tengas un buen día!"

"Gracias" dije a Stefan, mirándolo durante solo un segundo antes de salir de la oficina y bajar por el pasillo.

Abrí el horario y miré cual era mi primer clase- Cálculo, salón 115. Oh, genial, matemática. Me encanta resolver ecuaciones a las siete de la mañana.

Dobñé mi horario y me lo metí en el bolsillo trasero, mirando en todo momento los números de las puertas y tratando de encontrar un patrón para así poder recordar la ubicación de cada clase.

"Este es el camino" escuché a Stefan decir.

Paré y observé por sobre el hombro. Estaba allí parado con una cálida sonrisa, obviamente un intento desesperado de ser amistoso o agradable, diferente porque él es la versión "limpia" de un vampiro. Al menos, eso era lo que su mente estaba diciéndome a gritos.

Me maldije por hacerlo, pero lo seguí a donde sea que fuera, amoldándome a su paso, hasta llegar a su lado.

"Mira, realmente lo siento por lo que sea que Damon te haya hecho" dijo Stefan. "Puede que ser arrogante a veces y tú no has hecho nada para merecerlo"

Me reí y le indiqué que continuara. "Por favor" dije. "Damon es inofensivo"

Stefan giró la cabeza y me miró como si estuviera loca.

_¿Damon inofensivo? ¿Está bajo su trance?"_

"No" contesté en voz alta a sus pensamientos. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de confusión y sonrió distraídamente.

"¿No qué?" preguntó.

"Oh nada" dije gesticulando nuevamente.

Caminamos en silencio mientras Stefan daba vuelta a los pensamientos en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Terminé por desconectarlo porque sus frenéticas preguntas mentales estaban comenzando a hostigarme y mi dolor de cabeza estaba creciendo. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta 115, el me tomó ligeramente por la muñeca y me detuvo. Su agarre era distinto al de su hermano- más suave, más dulce, menos agresivo.

"Puedes leer la mente" dijo como si ya fuera un hecho. "Respondiste a una pregunta que hice en mi cabeza y lo hiciste en voz alta"

Mi rostro se volvió inexpresivo. Que piense lo que quiera. Nunca le diré en la cara lo que puedo hacer. Nunca lo he hecho antes, ¿Por qué tendría que empezar con él?

"Y tu eres un vampiro" dije suavemente, tanto que nadie podría oírme. "Todos tenemos nuestros problemas"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Solo soy una ocupa.

Vampire Diaries es de L. J. Smith, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, Outerbanks Entertainment, Alloy Entertainment y todos los demás dueños de los que desconocsco su nombre.

La historia es de **TheLockness**, a quien agradezco por permitirme traducir su fic.

* * *

**Because we all have secrets

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Golpeé la pluma contra la mesa con frustración y molestia mientras miraba malvadamente mi tarea de Historia Americana. No era tanto la materia lo que me desagradaba, es solo que me lleva demasiado tiempo comprender lo que leo y me es difícil entender que es lo que realmente me pide la pregunta. Solo pregúntame quien ganó la Batalla de Manassas, no rellenes la pregunta con palabras creativas, no me confundas, joder.

"¿Otro agua?" preguntó la mesera, una chica menuda de espeso cabello castaño, que recordaba vagamente haber visto en los pasillos del instituto.

Estaba en el Mystic Grill sentada sola en una mesa, con mi libro de texto, varios trozos de papel y lápices desparramados por toda la mesa. Había estado ordenando vasos de agua durante la última hora.

"Um, si seguro" dije apenas notando su presencia.

"En realidad" dijo una voz. "Que sea una Coca. Y pon una orden de papas fritas y una hamburguesa. Se está poniendo demasiado delgada"

Miré hacia arriba y Damon se sentó en mi mesa justo del lado opuesto a mí.

"Espero que tu pagues por eso" dije señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesera que estaba pasándole la orden al cocinero a través de una pequeña ventana.

"No te compré el televisor y pensé que una comida gratis sería lo suficientemente buena" dijo estirando los brazos hacia atrás y recostando sus manos en la nuca-

"Oh, me has arruinado" dije regresaba la vista a mi trabajo, con el lápiz en la mano, lista para escribir pero estaba inmóvil.

Observé nuevamente la pregunta y me encogí cuando la releí. Honestamente- era como si estuviera escrito en un idioma diferente.

"No eres una gran cita" dijo Damon, provocando que dejara de trabajar y lo mirara de vuelta.

"¿Perdón?"

"Te acompaño y tú ignoras mi presencia" dijo. Puso una mano sobre su corazón pretendiendo parecer herido. "No te he visto en un par de días, lo menos que podrías hacer sería hablarme"

"Si, bueno, la tarea es una prioridad," dije.

"No te tenía del tipo estudiosa"

"No lo soy. Soy más del tipo quiero-pasar-la-secundaria"

"Mi favorito"

Suspiré y moví la cabeza para luego volver a mi tarea. O al menos intentarlo. Es difícil hacerlo cuando Damon está sentado justo enfrente de ti sonriendo y mirándote fijamente.

Escuché la silla crujir y antes de darme cuanta, tenía a Damon inclinado, un poco demasiado cerca para mi gusto, con la cabeza baja mientras miraba mi libro de texto.

"Ah" dijo acomodándose en su silla nuevamente. "La Guerra Civil"

"Es tan interesante, es difícil contener mi emoción a medida que leo" hubo silencio por un momento mientras escribía la respuesta a la pregunta en el libro.

"Sabes" dijo Damon, con una voz más suave de lo normal. "Estuve en la Guerra Civil"

Paré de leer y lentamente puse mis ojos a la altura de los suyos.

"¿Eras-"

"¿Humano? Si."

No sabía muy bien como responder a eso. Y eso en sí mismo, era una rareza- Siempre tengo una respuesta, algo para decir durante esos momentos incómodos de la vida, algo siempre en mente. Sin embargo, con Damon me encontré sin palabras, como si mi mente estuviera completamente en blanco.

Boquiabierta, parecía ser la cara que siempre ponía cuando él estaba alrededor.

Observé las preguntas que aparecían en negrita en el libro, que podía casi jurar que se estaba burlando de mí.

"Entonces" dije apretando los labios y usando mis manos mientras hablaba, "¿Qué hay con la," eché una ojeada a la pregunta número 15, "creciente animosidad que se originaba en el Sur, etcétera, etcétera" miré hacia debajo de nuevo. "¿Cuáles eran las circunstancias que favorecieron al Sur frente al Norte, sin tener en cuenta la ventaja agrícola " Miré la pregunta de nuevo. "Espera... um, sin tener en cuenta el conjunto, um, espera, leí la otra pregunta... ¿si?"  
"No tengo idea de lo que acabas de preguntarme" dijo.

Gruñí con frustración "No se lo que acabo de decir"

El rodó los ojos y me quitó el libro. Pasó un par de páginas, adelante y atrás, leyendo algunas líneas de vez en cuando. Luego, después de un minuto, dejó caer el libro sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo, provocando que la gente cercana a nosotros mirara en nuestra dirección.

"La Guerra Civil es tan deprimente" dijo apartando mi tarea. "Hay temas más importantes para discutir"

"¿Oh? No estaba enterada"

"Claro que no, has estado tratando de evitarlo" dijo Damon. "Ahora dime tu secreto"

"A veces me salto el almuerzo pero nunca el desayuno" Susurré, inclinándome con si estuviera contándole mi más oscuro secreto. "Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, soy realmente conciente de ello"

"Sabes" dijo Damon y su voz se oscureció. "Que puedo forzarte a darme esa información"

"No te tengo miedo" dije, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, esperando parecer dura y fuerte, que era totalmente lo contrario a como me sentía realmente. Para ser honesta, estaba cagada de miedo. Era vulnerable alrededor de Damon. No ser capaz de leer su mente significaba que no era capaz de saber cual sería su próximo movimiento. Había perdido mi ventaja.

Y él tenía razón. Si quería, en un instante podía, matarme o lastimarme o, espero que no, algo peor.

Era millones de veces más rápido y poderoso que yo. Era, después de todo, sobrenatural y yo natural, simple y aburrida. Y Dios, cuanto lo odiaba.

"No estoy de acuerdo" contestó. "Hay algo diferente en ti. No eres vampiro, ni bruja, ni humana. No se lo que eres.

"¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que soy una chica de dieciocho años normal?" Casi me encogí por esas palabras.

"Porque me interesas. Y a mí nadie me interesa"

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido y no como declaración escalofriante" dije recostándome en la silla.

En ese momento apareció la mesera y dejó un plato lleno de papas fritas y una hamburguesa enorme. Nos sonrió y se fue dejando una mezquina tensión entre Damon y yo, no se nos ocurría nada que decir después de esa última conversación.

Tomé una papa, le di vueltas y luego me la metí a la boca. "Mmm," dije felizmente, sonriendo y tomando otra más.

Damon se quedó allí sentado, mirándome mientras yo continuaba comiendo. Volví a hacer mi tarea, contestando las preguntas con respuestas que no estaba segura de que fueran correctas, o siquiera, válidas, llevándome comida a la boca de tanto en tanto. Traté de sacar a Damon de mi cabeza, pero una vez más, fue inútil ¿Por qué me molestaba en intentarlo, siquiera?

Pero tenía que actuar de ese modo. No había ninguna posibilidad de que le dijera a Damon sobre mi habilidad. Porque acabaría descubriendo que no puedo leer su mente y sabría a ciencia cierta que tenía la ventaja.

_De todos modos,_ pensé,_ como si quisiera saber lo que hay en su mente sucia._

Me puse a hacer la tarea nuevamente, lo mejor que pude. Estaba en la última pregunta, que preguntaba algo ridículo sobre un poema que estaba en la última página, la cual no me había molestado en leer. Odiaba cuando te metían literatura para juntarla con la lección de historia, entonces, la salteabas, esperando que no preguntaran nada sobre esa pregunta. Pero por supuesto lo hacían.

Escaneaba el poema con la vista, buscando la respuesta a la pregunta, cuando el nombre del autor llamó mi atención. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento. Sentí mis ojos algo aguados.

Ros.  
Ese era el nombre de mi madre.

Cerré el libro de un golpe, antes de que mi mente decidiera jugarme una mala pasada nuevamente.

"¿Que te pasa?" preguntó Damon.

"Nada" respondí ligeramente. "Acabo de terminar. La tarea. Así que, cerré el libro".

"Claaaaro" dijo Damon lentamente.

"Si" me aclaré la garganta. "Tengo que irme a casa. Gracias por la comida" Me levanté de la mesa y empecé a meter el libro y la tarea en la mochila.

Me detuve y levanté la cabeza, sonriendo mientras decía "No te regresaré el favor".

"Aw", dijo, poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón. "Me siento muy decepcionado"

"Estoy segura de que aprenderás a sobrellevarlo.

"Apuesto a que sabes deliciosa"

"Y ahí está la razón por la que nunca seremos mejores amigos" dije a la ligera tratando de ignorar el hecho de que acababa de hacer referencia a chupar la sangre de mi cuerpo.

"Adiós Ava" dijo mientras yo le daba la espalda, lista para irme.

El modo en que pronunciaba mi nombre, era desconcertante. Me daba escalofríos y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo. ¿Era extraño que me gustara? Probablemente.

No me molesté en contestarle. Agité la mano y dejé el Grill tan rápido como me fue posible.

* * *

Calypsso...

Ahora **Lothelisse**.


End file.
